Red Strings
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: There are some people that just won't change. School-AU. One-Shot.


**Rating: **_T_ - Possible OOC, mainly fluff/shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei owns Naruto and its characters; I solely us them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note: **I've just always liked the idea of these two together. Hooray for fanfiction! Feedback is always appreciated~.

* * *

Obsidian bore into raven pools; an intensity indicative in both impartial gazes.

There was no indication of the shared glance ever parting — faintly, a cough caused the younger boy's ears to twitch — before two blinks of eyelids and they were averting their attention elsewhere. The act itself could have gone perfect unseen — and to their knowledge, it did, as it always had — but the ghosts of smirks lingered along equally fair complexions. Swiftly, nonchalantly, casually did the ravenette's turn to whatever or whoever had been tugging at their focus previous to the (unforeseen?) intermission.

Sakura - the _only_ pink-haired girl in their grade; or as likely, earth - chattered away to an extremely bored-looking youth. He noticed with nothing more than an idle idyll that she had chosen to go with a short black skirt, creamy legs pronounced seductively more so by her knee-high stockings. His eyes flit, briefly, to take in her torso-wear; somewhat pleased she had chosen a red long-sleeve button-up to match her flats. Notwithstanding, he had managed to catch the spark of hope ignite in those jade eyes.

As such, he simply reclined his chin forward against an upward-faced palm; successfully averting his gaze from the obsessive girl.

"Mah, Sai-kun!" — at the over-bearing whine, both ravenette's winced — "You promised me you'd go to the dance with me!"

Pure, almost innocently deceptive orbs remained in their original condition. There was no flicker of any type of emotion in his eyes — not annoyance, bemusement no even curiosity — as faded viridian stared intensely at him. Then, when a (seemingly) eternity passed, the blonde owner heaved a weary sigh when she was answered with the same half-lidded expression Said had turned to her with, initially.

"Jeez, you and Sasuke-kun are so alike it's scary," she bemoaned melodramatically with a sigh; slapping her hand against her forehead in emphasis, "I'm just glad no-one's ever been stupid enough to leave just you two alone. Who knows what chaos _that_ would bring."

Immediately, for the first time in all their lives — save for a boldly smirking Uchiha — Sai blushed a soft tinge of pink. He had flit his gaze away, onto an inanimate object, before daringly glancing over at raven depths. The younger ravenette was torn between regretting getting lost in that crimson-flecked gaze, or if he should have hid his darker flush.

With an audible shiver, a flood of vivid memories struck his mind like an orgasmic reverie: damp, navy locks tangled between his pale hands. The macabre of tongues, teeth, and mingling breaths - the electric touches - the familiar burning sensation setting his nerves afire. And, oh, that sinful tongue trailing along ever single cell on his body, until it reached pliant ivory thighs, and _finally_ —

"Hey, Sai, you okay?" Ino inquired with a dual sense of frustration at her umpteenth reiteration.

However, before he was forced to answer, the savior known as the final bell rang.

Shoving his supplies into his bag haphazardly, Sai bolted out from his seat as inconspicuously as he could. He purposely ignored the rather smug look a certain Uchiha wore as he left, but found that fate rather enjoyed making a mockery of him. This musing was proven fact the moment his brain acknowledged that a (familiarly) strong grip on his wrist kept him from successfully leaving school grounds.

"What?" He quietly inquired, struggling to keep his voice monotone.

Although, he found that there was no way to suppress the pink flush still staining his cheeks.

Furrowing finely sculpted brows, the ravenette replied smoothly, "You look cute, flustered in your uniform."

At the sincerity and monotone the words were spoken with, Sai felt his cheeks grew hotter and frowned.

"Should you really be saying that —" the younger youth gave an incredulous jab at their _populated_ surroundings, "— in a place like this?"

The Uchiha student casually glanced over at their on-looking classmates, before turning back to his lover with and unreadable look.

"I see nothing extraordinary about it." He conceded nonchalantly.

Sai almost fell for it, had it not been for the flicker of bemusement and deviance in the ravenette's onyx eyes. The arrogant prick **knew** what he was doing.

"Sure," Sai tried tugging his arm away from the hold but found no such luck, "Well, I should get going. Naruto and I —"

Briefly, Sai noticed the minute wave of jealousy appear on Sasuke's complexion and almost choked at what he interjected with.

Leaning forward so luscious lips rest beside a pale ear, the elder ravenette stated, "— _we're_ going to my house, right now."

An even after the passionate kiss he was elicited to partake in, Sai couldn't bring himself to care about how many rumors were proven fact as he dazedly hurried along to the Uchiha's abode. Nor could his brain focus enough to recall of his previous arrangements with a dutifully awaiting blond.

All he could feel was the tender warmth of the pale hand laced with his own.


End file.
